


Not Meant To Be

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just wasn't meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Meant To Be

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: My first attempt at a fic like this.

Not Meant To Be

He stared at the other party and frowned. He knew that he had to part ways and he had to do it soon, or right now. He paced back and forth then he stopped and went towards the table. He stopped and paced once again. He could do this he thought to himself. It was only for the best. They weren't meant to be. He could do this, he could do this. He kept on repeating to himself. He stopped and stared and tried to go towards the table, but something kept on stopping him. He looked everywhere except the table. He looked out the window; he looked at his cabinet, which housed some of his DVD's and book, looked towards the TV, towards his laptop then towards his bedroom and the extra room. He closed his eyes and then looked back to the table. He started to walk towards the table once again ant this time he made it to the table. He could do this and he was going to do this now. It was the right thing to do and he knew it. He knew it was the right thing to do for him.

"Ducky was right I have to do this. We weren't meant to be. We have to part ways. It's the right thing to do."

He sat there in silence and then he brought his hand towards the box and closed it. He picked it up and threw the rest of the pieces of pizza away along with the box into the trash. He then gathered the whole bag up and took it outside to the trash. He then put the lid back on and patted it.

He went back inside to wash his hands and then grabbed his backpack, gun, badge and keys. He then locked the door and then made his way towards his car. It was time to get to work and start a new day.


End file.
